


Join Me

by anangelwithashotgun



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, fetus sasuke, he's a jerk, his baby duck butt was too cute, well he's not in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anangelwithashotgun/pseuds/anangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Sakura, you're there to try and convince Sasuke to stay in the Hidden Leaf Village. What if he offers for you to join him on his journey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and I just felt like doing something. I'll probably add more to these, like you accompanying Sasuke on his journey with Orochimaru. This will be kinda fluffy. Enjoy, and feel free to leave comments!

The wind was chilly and had an eerie feel to it as you sat on your window ledge and stared out over Konoha. "Something's not right." you thought. Tonight somehow felt... different almost. You recalled your conversation with Naruto as you enjoyed ramen together earlier.

_Flashback:_

_"Yeah Jiraiya told me earlier that Orochimaru said to him that Sasuke would seek him out for immense power soon." Naruto said so nonchalantly. You choked on your noodles and began coughing profusely. What? Not Sasuke, he was stubborn but not enough to seek out the most disgusting person you had ever met._

_"You ok?" Naruto questioned, " I know you love him and all, but.." Naruto trailed off and giggled. You gave him a hard look and put down your chopsticks._

_"There's no way in the world that Sasuke would ever be that desperate." you said. At least, I hope not._

_"Well I think he may be considering it. That he was gonna leave the village tonight.." Naruto sighed_

_Flashback end_

You sighed and scanned over the town again when a flash of something caught your eye. Blue and the Uchiha symbol, that means Sasuke! He was heading towards the entrance of Kohona.

"Oh no he doesn't" you spoke out loud to yourself, "Not on my watch."

Jumping off your window ledge you immediately headed towards where Sasuke was at. You would stop him, even if it took jumping on his back and screaming "FIRE!!" to get someone to come. You skidded to a stop in front of Sasuke and he gasped.

"(Y/n), I was not expecting you." his already semi-deep voice spoke, "Maybe Sakura because she's obsessed or knucklehead Naruto, but not you."

"Yeah well, it's me!"  you fired back at him, "And you're not going anywhere Sasuke." He chuckled and looked you over before his eyes settled on yours, "Who said I was leaving, beautiful?" he questioned. Your face heated up, he thought you were beautiful? That's not important, he's just trying to throw you off!

"Stop that! I know what you're doing! Naruto told me earlier, about you wanting to seek out Orochimaru for some guidance but that's ridiculous Sasuke!" you were almost obviously fuming. Sasuke couldn't help but crack a smile at how much cuter you were when you got angry. 

"What's so damn funny Uchiha?!" you snapped. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at your snappy tone, "Just how you believe information from Naruto. I am leaving the village and you really can't stop me. This is the only way I'll be able to avenge my clan and take down Itachi." 

"Oh yeah? I will stop you!" you ran towards Sasuke with your fist raised. You threw a punch and waited for it to collide with his skin but instead he grabbed your wrist and his words took you by complete and utter surprise. 

"Come with me." Those three words so simple but had so much meaning to them. You gasped, he wasn't serious. You, go with him to Orochimaru's? 

"That's crazy talk Sasuke!" you meant to yell but it came out as a whisper. Why were you becoming so weak all of the sudden? Your eyes met onyx black ones that had suddenly gone soft. Sasuke took your hand and brought it to his lips to leave a small kiss that made your skin burn.

"Is it?" Sasuke rhetorically asked you, "I know you don't think it is. There's nothing for you here. I know you feel the same way that I do, just come with me. I"ll protect you, and keep you out of harms way. Especially when it comes to Orochimaru. We can grow together. (Y/n), please."

This wasn't the Sasuke you knew. The one that you knew was hard and cold towards others, never letting his feelings show. This was highly unusual and almost shocking you. 

"I know what you're thinking." Sasuke spoke, tearing you away from your thoughts, "That I'm heartless and this possibly couldn't be true, but I'm sincere in my feelings. I haven't felt anything for anyone since the death of my parents but it's different with you. You weren't like all the other girls at the Academy practically throwing themselves at me. Begging for me attention, but not you. If you just let me have this chance, I'll be good to you (y/n)."

Before you could process what you were doing, you slowly nodded your head at Sasuke. "Take me away.." you said softly and his expression was blank as he nodded back, "We should get going then. We don't have a lot of time now." 

You didn't quite understand why you had just said yes to leaving the only home you had ever known. Sasuke put his hand on your cheek and looked down at you, "Second thoughts? You can stay if you want, I just won't be home for awhile." Sasuke rubbed his thumb over your lip as you shook your head no. Sasuke brought you in for a soft kiss. His lips met yours and it's like fireworks exploded in your belly. It felt right. He took your hand as you turned to look at the village one last time before jumping off into the woods. 

"Bye Kohona." you thought to yourself, "We'll be back soon." 

 


End file.
